


Gym Class

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Loss of Virginity, Schoolgirl/Teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Laelia gets a little closer to her Gym teacher.RP Fic.





	Gym Class

Laelia was one of the girls who hated PE, as such it meant that Michaela did her level best to engage the girl. She had smiled as the girl finally got a pin locked in on her sparring partner, her smirk soft. 

"Good, Well done Laelia."

Laelia smiled back shyly. 

"Okay girls, off you go... Laelia, I'd like you to stay behind."

Laelia obediently did as she was told and waited. Once everyone else had left Michaela locked the door and moved to stroke the girl's cheek. 

"So... think you enjoy Gym now?"

"Yes thank you Miss."

Laelia said nodding. 

"I'd like to put you forward to be part of our girl's wrestling squad..."

Laelia gasped.

"Th....Thank You Miss....but are you sure?"

"I'm sure Lae... you have talent... natural talent."

Laelia blushed slightly.

"Th....Thank You Miss."

"Think you could handle a little more practice?"

Laelia blushed and smiled softly.

"You mean like last time when you had me strip naked and fight 'traditional' style?"

She said softly. 

"Yes... only this would be a little more personal... just you and me."

Laelia blushed.

"Oh..."

"Oh?"

Michaela asked gently. 

"Still innocent, aren't you, little Lae?"

Laelia blushed and nodded. 

"Think you can trust me to take care of your... womanly needs?"

Laelia nodded.

"Yes Miss....I do."

Michaela smiled, moving to strip both the girl and herself, her voice soft. 

"Find a spot you feel comfortable in."

Laelia looked around the gym and then and went and knelt down on one of the gym mats. Michaela smiled and moved to kiss the girl, settling herself so she was positioned to catch the girl if she slipped before moving to gently cup and tease her breasts. Laelia mewed into the kiss. 

"Mmm, Okay baby?"

"Oh yes."

Laelia mewed. 

"How does it feel?"

"Amazing."

"Want some more?"

"God yes."

Michaela smiled and moved to trail her hand slowly lower. Laelia took a deep intake of breath. 

"Okay?"

Laelia nodded.

"Yes."

Michaela teased her clit gently. Laelia gasped loudly. 

"Okay?"

"Yes."

Laelia gasped. 

"More?"

"Yes please."

Michaela smiled and slowly pushed inwards, wincing as the girl split. 

"Sorry baby..."

Laelia mewed and instinctively in reaction to the pain dug her nails into Michaela's arms which she was holding on to. 

"Shhh, it's okay."

Michaela soothed, quickly setting a pace. Laelia soon began to mew with pleasure...though she kept her nails dug, though less forcefully, into Michaela's arms. Michaela quickly upped her pace. Laelia was soon close to climax. 

"Come for me baby."

Laelia's body jerked then went stiff and she let out a horse scream as she came apart.


End file.
